1. Field of the Invention
In the most general sense, the present invention relates to devices that can be assimilated with an infantile environment. An infantile environment can include such objects as incubators, cradles, cribs or bassinets. The invention is useful in hospital wards for newborns and premature babies as well as day care facilities. Due to the device's contrasting colors, the training or stimulation of the infant's visual acuity can be enhanced. In conjunction with the contrasting colors, fabrics or other supple materials which can absorb and thereafter transfer a portion of the scent of the infant's mother to a location apart from the mother create another attribute of the invention. When the device is assimilated into the infantile environment, the mother's scent is vented about the infant's environment such that the infant's olfactory senses can be stimulated by the mother's scent without the mother being present.
2. Description of the Previous Art
a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,711—Dorland enables a convertible body garment with odor absorbing properties and process of using the convertible body garment. The Dorland garment is formed from a rectangular piece of fabric (16) which may be made from naturally occurring materials or blends thereof, such as cotton and/or blends with man made materials which absorb perspiration or body secretions. A pair of removable straps (18) are attached to the elongated side (20) of the rectangular shaped garment. Pockets (32) are attached to the inner surface of the garment in proximity to the breasts or axillae. The pockets are defined by a loose weave designed to retain body order absorbing material. After the mother's body odor has been absorbed, the garment (10) is attached to a crib's mattress (50). In another embodiment, the '711 garment is attached to an infant seat, carrier or swing. And Column 4, lines 23-44, teach, “In a preferred application of the invention, the use of body odor absorbing materials attached to the inner surface of the garment enhances the absorbency of odor . . . . A process of promoting bonding between a person and an infant in accordance with the invention includes wearing a garment in contact with at least the person's body, such as the torso, comprising a material which absorbs odor from the body and a fastening means for attaching the garment to the body for a time sufficient to retain the odor; and attaching the worn garment to a garment support with fastening means sufficiently close to the infant so that the infant may smell the retained odor for a time sufficient to promote bonding.” By reference, the disclosure of the Dorland patent is specifically incorporated into the current Application, and more particularly, the disclosure therein related to odor absorbing materials and the resultant olfactory bonding between infants and their mothers.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,749—Hall, et. al., discloses the use of an absorbent pad made of cotton, felt, paper, etc. that has been impregnated with an odor, preferably vanilla, that is pleasing to the infant. Application of moisture activates the odor dot on the baby bottle. In another embodiment, an odor ring rather than a dot is affixed to the baby bottle. The '749 device also enables a methods inducing greater consumption of liquids, as well as, enriching the olfactory environment of the bottle's user.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,011—Spector enables a scented sticker that can be applied to clothing. The Spector stickers are embedded with a volatile having the odor analogous to the shape of the sticker.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,285—Troncone, et. al., teaches a security blanket, preferably 35 centimeters by 45 centimeters, constructed to feel like the amnion lining in which the baby resides before birth. The Troncone blanket has one side that is soft brushed flannel and a second side made of charmeuse satin.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,492—Etter, et. al., enables a behavioral modification method using microencapsulation of odors on a patch. Dominant and subservient odors are microencapsulated onto disks. When the subject's urge becomes so strong that he feels as if he is loosing control, the disk is scratched which releases the subservient odor. After a period of time, the subservient odor fades and the dominant pleasant odor becomes pervasive once again and the subject is rewarded for avoiding the bad habit.
6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,866—Maeda describes a bed sheet or a lap robe including a cloth chart for learning characters. A plurality of pieces and kinds of cloth in color are connected in a continuous manner along the circumference of the face of the learning chart so that beautiful feelings for infants and children are formed. Pieces (41), (42), (43), (44) and (45) are respectively red, green, yellow, brown and blue.
7) U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,139—Ladd, et. al., enables an instructional apparatus for use in early child development. The Ladd book includes visual and chemical-odor producing stimuli that allow the child to associate the thing displayed with its aroma. The display sheets (28) include incentive means (14) that are integrated with the story line as well as illustrative material to encourage the student to operate the Ladd, et. al., apparatus. For example, the '139 Patent teaches that the candy canes exemplified therein also smell like peppermint.
8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,842—Watt et. al., describes a nursing scarf and enables a method of nursing an infant utilizing the scarf.
9) U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,178—Bilda enables a convertible, scent retaining garment blanket. Bilda utilizes a shirt with detachable sleeves. To practice of the '178 detachable shirt, the parent wears the shirt and then detaches the sleeves from the body of the shirt. Either one of the sleeves or the torso of the shirt is used as a baby blanket.
10) US Published Patent Application No. 20020006455 A1—Levine describes a baby food selection and method. Levine utilizes scratch and sniff technology to incorporate food flavor and food odors onto food containers, cards, game pieces or toys. By smelling or tasting the flavor or scent imparted to the food containers, cards, game pieces or toys, the pre-speaking baby can indicate the preferred food.
11) U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,536 B2—Mesplay enables a device and method for assisting development of an infant's visual acuity and for transferring a mother's scent to an infantile environment. The Mesplay Description of the Preferred Embodiments, in part, reads:                FIG. 1 depicts a black side (32) of supple fabric (30) including an aperture (34) that can be hooked onto a projection of an infantile environment (not shown), thereby attaching supple fabric (30) to the infantile environment. FIG. 2 discloses a neutral white side (38) of supple fabric (30) and aperture (34). FIG. 3 portrays device (30) where aperture (34) has received thread (42). However, those skilled in the art recognize that thread (42) can be sewn directly into supple fabric (30), thereby circumventing use of aperture (34). FIG. 4 exemplifies, device (30) suspended from canopy (44) of bassinet (40) by thread (42). In FIGS. 5-8, linear (FIG. 5) and other geometric black on white patterns (FIG. 6, polka dot; FIG. 7, rectangular or square; FIG. 8, triangular) are depicted. Importantly, those skilled in the art recognized the patterns could just as easily be white on black backgrounds. Moreover, practice of the present invention is not limited to patterns disclosed in FIGS. 5-8, but can easily accommodate other geometric patterns. And still in accordance with the present invention, the sides (not shown) opposite the geometric pattern sides (50, 52, 54 and 56) of supple fabric (30) are neutral, i.e., white, off-white, pastel beige, pastel yellow, pastel gray, pastel blue, pastel pink, to name a few of the plethora of neutral colors available for use. Additionally, opposite sides (not shown) can be composed of a backing separate from supple fabric (30), or it can be composed solely of supple fabric (30).        
The '536 patent appears to enable supple fabrics that have either a solid black side and a solid neutral or white side or a geometric black and white pattern on a first side of the fabric and a neutral solid colored second side. In accordance with Mesplay, the colors of the neutral side can be either white, off-white, pastel beige, pastel yellow, pastel gray, pastel blue or pastel pink. Mesplay appears to be silent regarding the use of black and white patterns on both sides of the fabric, a black and white pattern on a first side of the device and a pattern of other colors on the second side of the device or colors other than black and white utilized on each side of the '536 device.
9) The Enfamil® Family of Formulas™ Baby Book© 1997, Mead Johnson & Company. The Mead Johnson soft plastic Baby Book teaches, “ . . . black and white patterns are easier for babies to distinguish than colors. While they can see colors, the sharp contrast of black and white holds their attention for longer periods of time.” And the soft plastic Baby Book features pages of black patterns on white backgrounds.